memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Type 7 shuttlecraft
New names from Shuttlebay Operations LCARS display An LCARS display which was seen in the small control room of the Enterprise-D shuttlebay beginning with is up for auction at Profiles in History now. A pdf-version of the catalog (Hollywood Auction 44) can be downloaded here. The item in question is lot 1483. I have access to a clearer photo of the display, so making out the actual names of the type 7 shuttles is much easier. Here's what can be seen: Shuttle 01 Sakharov Available Main Bay Shuttle 02 Einstein Available Hangar 3 Shuttle 04 Von Braun Available Hangar 3 Shuttle 05 Clarke Overhaul Hangar 2 Shuttle 08 Ansel Adams Refit Hangar 2 Shuttle 09 Indiana Jones Off Ship Starbase 515 Shuttle 10 Cousteau Available Bay 3 Shuttle 11 Decartes Overhaul Hangar 1 Shuttle 15 JF Kennedy Refit Hangar 3 Shuttle 20 Tereshkova Available Main Bay Shuttle 21 McAuliffe Available Main Bay Based on the facts that this display was created at the beginning of Season 3 when only the type 7 shuttle was available, the small pictures next to some of the listings showing the silhouette of a type 7 shuttle and the Sakharov actually being a type 7 shuttle, it can be assumed that all shuttles are type 7 shuttles. Hoping someone has time to create all those new articles... ;-) --Jörg 08:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Having that image for the articles, or at least linkable on site, might be a good idea. - 08:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I got permission to share the image, so here it is. First of all the whole image and then a close-up of the Shuttle list: http://s95.photobucket.com/albums/l142/gaghyogi49/Spring%202011/ShuttlebayOperationsLCARSdisplay.jpg Hope that helps! --Jörg 14:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The second part of the list has the El-Baz, which isn't type 7 I think. Also (and this is absolutely not a criticism, you're doing fantastic work with these kinds of things!), any reason you didn't tackle that second part? I can make out several names even on an unenhanced image, which makes it seem weird that you're not even mentioning that section, and paranoid as I am, I have the feeling I'm overlooking something really obvious and important here. ::D -- Capricorn 14:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Look no further than here: Talk:Type 15 shuttlepod ;-) --Jörg 15:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can wee internalize these, so the image can be placed on the articles changed or created by this? - 15:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the two small images can, but not the whole display. I have no idea about the copyright here, though. The regular Paramount copyright? --Jörg 15:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :...and done. I went with the basic paramount copyright. - 16:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the numbers on two of those are wrong. They look more like this: :*Shuttle 06 Ansel Adams Refit Hangar 2 :*Shuttle 08 Indiana Jones Off Ship Starbase 515 :How sure are we of the other numbers? - 19:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) They do, actually. I might have misread them when I first tried to identify the numbers. --Jörg 20:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to be clear, the small images which were uploaded are still not screenshots but rather from this source right? Because if so I'm fairly sure they shouldn't be in the main text of the articles that are now being created like Clarke, but in the background. -- Capricorn 21:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :We have recreations used in the main sections of articles, see almost any MSD, so a closeup of this should be fine, since there's nothing in the shot that breaks POV. - 03:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Heinlein "Furthermore, in one of the magazines published by Starlog for The Next Generation, there is a picture of the shuttle Heinlein." - Does anyone remember precisely which magazine? Thanks for any help. --ANdRu (talk) 23:32, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Huh, I suppose that would probably qualify for an unused production material article these days. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:10, December 30, 2016 (UTC)